masses of a dying breed
by TheWingsOfButterflies
Summary: Mikoto always knew that her boys would go down in history. She just wished they hadn't gone down as a bunch of clan killing monsters. -Uchiha centric-
1. Chapter 1

_masses of a dying breed_

**summary:**Mikoto always knew that her boys would go down in history. She just wished they hadn't gone down as a bunch of clan killing monsters. -Uchiha centric-

**note1:**WTF is this craziness. Oh well, I always wanted to write crazy Uchihas.

* * *

Mikoto sighed. She'd done a lot of that in the past ten years, sighing. She hadn't cried though. No, she never cried. (Not since _That Night_, anyways.) Crying was for the weak, and she was not weak. She was an Uchiha, and Uchihas were _**never **_weak. Uchihas were shinobi, the best of the best, whether they wanted to be or not.

Sometimes she wishes they weren't, though. Shinobi, that is. She wishes they could have been a normal civilian family with normal civilian problems. Maybe then (definitely then) her boys would have been okay. They didn't have to be perfect, but they could have been **okay**. (Namely, one would have been alive and the other would have been sane Not revenge driven and not stuck on some sort of twisted mission to avenge something, _someone_, he never should have had to avenge. They would have been okay.)

But things aren't okay. Far from it. Because Sasuke is losing his mind (if he hasn't lost it already), Itachi is dead (oh, how she wished that had turned out differently. Itachi was the best of them, but look at where he was now.), and Fugaku (she loved her husband, she really did) _still _didn't have a clue.

So Mikoto sighed again and continued to watch the world go by, because what else was there to do here. (Where was here? She didn't know, didn't really care, not anymore. Nothing ever changed in the endless sea of grey that she now resided. And she couldn't change anything, only watch from her cage as the world kept spinning out of control.) So she watched like she always had. Like she had watched her children grow up into the men they had become (the men she never wanted them to be), watched them rise and fall, grow, change, fight and die.

Mikoto watched and waited, like any good mother, to patch up the wounds of a family that had torn itself apart.

* * *

**note2:** More? I think so.  
**note3:** Uchiha centric means I'll probably do all of em. Well, the main Uchihas really.


	2. Chapter 2

_masses of a dying breed_

**note1: ** Umm, yeah. I don't even know. I write these at 3am and it just comes and goes and ack I don't know.

**note2: **These Uchihas, they angst. A lot. They're so tragic, you know? Itachi and Obito are just wtf and Sasuke's fucked in the head and Madara's power crazy and mad and Shisui died and just... sad.

Fugaku doesn't just watch, he observes. It was instilled into him as a child that he must see and understand _everything_, so as to use it to his advantage. And even though there is no advantage to gain here, he observes anyway.

He observes as his sons grow up, one bitter and twisted, the other self sacrificing and distant. He sees their flaws and their strengths, and thinks of how he could have made them better. Not that they really need it. They're so, so strong. (Physically, anyways.) They would've made the clan proud. Even though they're drifting apart, Fugaku thinks they might be okay.

But then everything is most definitely _**not**_ okay. Because Itachi is dead and Sasuke is mad and the world is falling to pieces. He _knew_, somewhere deep within his mind, that something just wasn't quite right with his sons. (He was never good with taking care of children, never good at being a father. That was where Mikoto stepped in.) And now due to his failures one of his sons is dead and the other is on a path to destroy what he once held dear.

(He wonders where he went wrong. What he could have done to prevent this painful existence that his family seems to excel at. Maybe he shouldn't have planned a coup. Maybe he should he could have shown that he cared more. Maybe maybe maybe. He's drowning in a sea of them, and his feet will never hit the bottom.)

There is something so **wrong** with this life; this isn't how things should be. There's something bitter in the back of his throat, and it's suffocating him. (Fugaku never was good with emotions, but he imagines what he's feeling is something like regret.) There's nothing he can do but watch as his world burns, and he's never felt so helpless.

**note3:** IFTK is stuck... no bueno.


End file.
